swtorfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Planetas de Star Wars: The Old Republic
En Star Wars: The Old Republic se han confirmado hasta ahora 10 planetas. Algunos de los planetas ya aparecieron anteriormente en otras entregas de la saga Kotor, como Taris o Korriban. Alderaan 150px|left Alderaan fue el núcleo fundador de la República Galáctica y uno de los puntos más conectados a través del cual explorar el hiperespacio. Alderaan fue el cuartel general de los Ingenieros Reales Alderaanianos, un astillero republicano. Los colonos Alderaanianos colonizaron Nim Drovis. Durante las Guerras Mandalorianans el planeta fue saqueado con la invasión de las fuerzas de Cassus Fett, pero las fuerzas de invasión fueron diezmadas debidos aal mal uso de un antiguo artefacto Sith. Durante la época de mayor actividad de la Gran Guerra Galáctica, la paz y la tranquilidad desapareció por culpa de un enorme Imperio Sith, que invadió Alderaan. Los sith rápidamente anularon las fuerzas de la defensa local y tomaron como rehenes a toda la familia real. En respuesta, un equipo de respuesta rápida Jedi Republicano se lanzó contra los Sith, reconquistando el planeta e infringiendo una gran derrota en los Sith. Como consecuencia de la invasión Sith, el lider de los alderaanianos adoptó una política militarista contra el Imperio Sith en el Senado Galáctico. El Tratado de Coruscant terminó con siglos de conflicto en favor del Imperio Sith, un tratado firmado ante las presiones del Imperio Sith, que había lanzado un devastador ataque contra la capital galáctica Coruscant. En protesta, el príncipe de Alderaan se fue del Senado y dejó sin representación a Alderaan frente a la república. Las acciones del príncipe crearon una división en Alderaan. Mientras algunos apoyaban la acción, otros en cambio no apoyaban la secesión de la república. La crisis desembocó en el asesinato del príncipe y la muerte de la reina consorte unos pocos días después. El parlamento alderaaniano rápidamente tomó partido para evitar las luchas entre las casas rivales. Se desató una sangrienta guerra civil cuando una de las casas causó un atentado terrorista. Durante la guerra fría entre República y los Sith, el planeta vio de cerca numerosas escaramuzas y batallas entre las fuerzas republicanas y sith. La República defendió a la Casa Organa mientras los Sith trataban de reclamar el trono. Aunque ningún bando ponía fuerzas militares en Alderaan, la guerra civil en Alderaan se veía reanimada por el conflicto existente entre los dos superpoderes. En algún punto de este conflicto, se entiende que Alderaan volvió a la República y posteriormente sería protegida por el Maestro Jedi Eeth Koth durante la crisis Ashaar Khorda. Balmorra 150px|right Few places in the galaxy have seen the peace promised by the Treaty of Coruscant so thoroughly cast aside as the world of Balmorra. Fiercely independent, this long time ally of the Republic has led the galaxy in advanced droid and weapons manufacturing. Now Balmorra’s workers live and suffer under a full Imperial occupation force. Soon after Balmorra was colonized, in the infancy of the Republic, it became a haven for some of the most prolific manufacturers of fearsome weaponry and battle droids in the known galaxy. These terrible military assets, combined with the planet’s strategic location close to the Core Worlds, kept Balmorra in a constant state of war. Setting its sights on the weapons of war manufactured on the planet, the Sith Empire resolved to take Balmorra, and in answer the Galactic Republic sent soldiers to aid the Balmorrans in their fight to preserve their independence. As the war tore on and continued to spread, the strained Republic could no longer afford to spend its forces on Balmorra. Wave after wave of Republic troops were pulled off of the world for redeployment elsewhere in the galaxy, until finally, in accordance with the Treaty of Coruscant, the Republic was forced to officially end its support of Balmorra. A small, underground Republic force was left on the planet to aid their Resistance, but the Balmorrans knew the truth of it; they had been abandoned. Even so, the Empire was still unable to take full control of Balmorra. Now, years after the treaty, a regrouped and rebuilt Republic is testing the limits of their fragile peace with the Empire, sending back the reinforcements they had pulled off the planet years before. Although the Balmorrans are accepting of Republic help, they do little to hide their resentment at having been abandoned years before. Meanwhile, the Sith Empire is escalating their presence on the planet, determined to claim Balmorra’s weapons, and put an end to this conflict once and for all. Coruscant 150px|left At the center of the galaxy, the gleaming towers of Coruscant symbolize the power and prosperity of Republic civilization—the result of thousands of years of progress and democracy. Coruscant has been capital of the Republic since its founding more than twenty thousand years ago. Home to the Supreme Chancellor and the Galactic Senate, Coruscant is the most politically prominent planet in the galaxy. Protected by the legendary Jedi Order, Coruscant has always been the galaxy’s safest haven for law abiding citizens. All who would come in peace and partnership are welcome, and hundreds of alien species and star systems have come to be represented on Coruscant over time. These varied influences have made Coruscant the ultimate metropolis—a planet where anyone and everyone can find somewhere they belong. Sitting at the zero point for hyperspace coordinates, Coruscant acts as the hub for all the galaxy’s trade routes. Though the city-world is without natural resources, it has long relied on member systems and allies to supply the raw goods for the population’s growth and prosperity. Though it has faced many difficulties in its long history, Coruscant has ever developed in a positive arc. Despite the Republic’s initial losses in the Great War, the Jedi successfully repelled the Sith Empire’s attacks on the Core Worlds. Citizens believed they were safe on Coruscant, and for many, that led to an idyllic hope that the Republic would win the war. That hope was shattered when the Sith deceived the Republic’s leaders, sacked Coruscant, and destroyed the Jedi Temple. Since the Treaty of Coruscant, the Senate has been forced to make difficult decisions on prioritizing the Republic’s resources. Focus has been put on shoring up defenses in the border worlds and rebuilding only the parts of Coruscant critical to governance and trade. Large parts of the city-world still remain in ruins, and many sectors have fallen under gang control. Ultimately, the state of Coruscant is the state of the Republic—impressive and imperfect at the same time. Like the Republic as well, though, the strength of Coruscant lies not in its structures and systems, but in its people. Dromund Kaas 150px|right On the remote jungle world of Dromund Kaas, the Sith have spent a thousand years building their mighty war machine to prepare for an assault on the Galaxy. Colonized in ancient times by the Sith Empire, the hyperspace coordinates of the Dromund Kaas were lost to time, allowing the isolated planet to fade into distant memory. Following a crushing defeat in the Great Hyperspace War, the handful of surviving Sith desperately sought to escape annihilation at the hands of their Jedi foes. The desperate Sith, leaving their collective destiny to chance, chose to forgo all known hyperspace routes and attempt a series of dangerously random hyperspace jumps and blind scouting missions. For 20 years the Sith armada drifted aimlessly in the forgotten regions of space before finally rediscovering the Dromund system. The Sith’s first century back on Dromund Kaas was dedicated to reestablishing the glory of Imperial society. In the depths of the jungle, the magnificent capital city of Kaas City was established and a citadel built – a standing testament to the power of the Emperor. Ceaselessly, the Empire worked to raise both army and fleet in preparation for their inevitable return to the greater galaxy. Power hungry, the Emperor spent great energy discovering and perfecting esoteric rites of darkness – rituals that wrecked the atmosphere of Dromund Kaas, transforming the ionosphere into a swirling electric storm. Now, more than one thousand years later, the Empire has returned to the galaxy – bringing full-scale war with it. The Sith have forced a great number of systems into submission in the war, however Dromund Kaas remains home to both the Emperor and his Dark Council. Even though the planet is bristling with the energy of the dark side, it is the Imperial military that has the largest visible presence on Dromund Kaas. It is here that the Empire’s power brokering games are played and alliances are forged and broken. For up-and-coming Moffs and Imperial intelligence operatives, success – and survival – hangs on the ability to master these games of intrigue. It is from here, on Dromund Kaas, that the dark hand of the Empire reaches ever outward. Hutta 150px|left In Huttese, the name translates into “Glorious Jewel”, and the planet more commonly called Nal Hutta is considered a paradise to the gluttonous tastes of the Hutts. To anyone else, though, the planet is a living nightmare—a disgusting and dangerous place to visit, and an unthinkable place to live. Current Underworld slang has shortened the name to a simple ‘Hutta’—a place where more civilized people threaten to send their children if they misbehave. Before the creation of the Republic, Hutta was controlled by the native Evocii, a relatively primitive race who made the mistake of engaging in extensive business deals with the Hutts, ignoring rumors of their legendary greed. Centuries later, the Evocii realized their mistake too late—their entire civilization was mortgaged. When the Hutts’ home-world of Varl later became polluted and uninhabitable, the Hutts collected on the Evocii’s debts, becoming rulers of the planet. In the thousands of years since, the Hutts have subjugated the Evocii—they live in slavery and squalor while the Hutts’ insatiable pursuit of wealth pollutes the planet. Hutta has become the breeding grounds for the powerful Hutt families who control competing crime cartels that operate across the galaxy. Though petty vendettas keep them in constant conflict with one another, the Hutts have remained neutral in the long-running war between the Republic and the Sith Empire, keeping their world exactly as they like it. The Hutts are the lords of Hutta’s demented society, and all other races, even official foreign emissaries, are seen as expendable fodder in the Hutts’ bloated, wormlike eyes. Even the most infamous bounty hunters are hesitant to venture on the Hutts’ home-turf, and no sane person would ever come to Hutta willingly without the most crucial need. Korriban 150px|right The earliest Sith lived on the red, dusty planet of Korriban, determined to grow strong despite the inhospitable climate. Their success culminated in a bold civilization, made stronger when dark Force-users arrived and interbred after being driven out of the early Jedi Order. This ancient Sith civilization eventually became a superpower and challenged the Republic during the Great Hyperspace war. Their defeat drove a handful of survivors into deep space where they regrouped and rebuilt, determined to return. Over time, the new Sith Empire lost its way back to Korriban, until a visit a few centuries ago by two Jedi returning from the Mandalorian wars. Turned to the dark side, the two Jedi, Revan and Malak, attempted to reclaim the Sith’s legacy in the known galaxy, but turned on each other and self-destructed. The true Sith Empire, governed by a thousand-year-old Dark Emperor, wisely waited, and returned to the known galaxy only when completely prepared to defeat the Jedi and the Republic. Retaking the holy planet of Korriban as a top priority, the Sith re-established the glorious Sith Academy and began training a new generation of Sith to inherit their dark legacy and seize their birthright as the true rulers of the galaxy. Ord Mantell 150px|left The mountainous plains and volcanic islands of Ord Mantell are littered with the ravages of a ruthless civil war. Republic forces are fighting elusive separatists who are conducting guerilla style strikes against both military and civilian targets. Adding questions to an already questionable situation, the planet’s government, though loyal to the Republic, is merely a puppet regime for underworld concerns. Corellian colonists settled Ord Mantell nine thousand years ago, and the planet became a staging point for Republic military operations in the Outer Rim. Ord Mantell’s strategic value waned over the centuries, however, and after a corrupt admiral sold off the local fleet, the military all but abandoned the planet. Ord Mantell soon became a haven for smugglers, pirates, and bounty hunters, and the local government fell under the sway of the crime syndicates—a dynamic that remains in place to this day. Though largely uncontested during the war between the Republic and the Sith Empire, things changed after the Treaty of Coruscant. Though many star systems withdrew from the Republic, Ord Mantell’s corrupt governors decided it was better business to stay loyal. Not all of the planet’s populace agreed, however, and a separatist movement began and quickly escalated into an armed conflict. The marauders began a hit-and-run war to drive the military off the planet and achieve independence. Over the last two years, the separatist attacks have ravaged the landscape and de-stabilized the corrupted government. Despite the difficult situation, Ord Mantell’s defenses are being bolstered. Crime syndicates backing the local government are bringing in potent black-market technologies from Nar Shaddaa, and the Republic is deploying its most elite forces. The battle for Ord Mantell is just beginning. Taris 150px|right Taris is a post-apocalyptic swamp, abandoned but not forgotten by the greater galaxy for three centuries. Until recently, only overgrown ruins bore testimony to the thriving civilization that once dominated the surface – a civilization annihilated by the Sith Lord Darth Malak while seeking to eliminate the Jedi Knight Bastila Shan. As a symbol of hope and redemption in the face of Sith atrocities, the Republic has begun an unlikely effort to re-colonize Taris, establishing a spaceport, military base and the beginning of settlements amid the ruins. The remnants of the once great city-world have proven to be far more treacherous than anyone expected, though, and many believe the effort to reclaim Taris is doomed to end in disaster. One thing is certain – cleaning up what the Sith destroyed isn’t nearly as perilous as facing what they didn’t. Deep in the dark swampy ruins lies the legacy of a centuries old plague, once confined to Taris’ demolished Undercity. Bands of horrific rakghouls – abominations created by Sith alchemy – ravage the planet’s surface. Each vicious attack carries the chance of transforming the victim into a diseased monstrosity. There are scattered reports that some of these rakghouls are evolving bizarre, freakish powers. Determined to overcome the challenges, Republic and Jedi leaders are moving forward with the efforts at colonization. Rebuilding what the Sith destroyed 300 years ago would be a monumental symbolic victory, showing the galaxy that the Sith are not to be feared. But the Empire has no intention of allowing such a significant achievement. Tatooine 150px|left Far in the Outer Rim, the sands of Tatooine bake beneath the glare of two bright suns. Small pockets of barely civilized communities dot the desolate landscape, surrounded by the endless expanse of barren dunes and rocky canyons that have silently slain so many of those who ventured out into the desert. Among the small shantytowns and settlements that persist, travelers may find shelter from the brutal climate, but trust is as rare as water on this lawless world. Visitors and locals alike must constantly watch their backs in Tatooine’s townships. For centuries, Tatooine was of little interest to the rest of the galaxy – until the Czerka Corporation showed up five hundred years ago, seeking to exploit the natural resources they believed were beneath Tatooine’s surface. Czerka’s efforts to mine Tatooine ended in failure, but the planet’s hostile environment proved to be the perfect place for Czerka’s Secret Weapons division. Able to operate with no restrictions, Czerka brought alien technologies and experiments too horrible or dangerous to be allowed on any other system in the galaxy. While the full scope of how far Czerka went with their research remains unknown, it’s clear that suddenly, and without warning, Czerka completely pulled out of Tatooine, leaving their Secret Weapons complex to be swallowed by the sands. The former Czerka outpost of Anchorhead has now become a lawless haven for smugglers, pirates and anyone else who wants to drop off the radar. Though Anchorhead often serves as a pit stop for Republic starships in the Outer Rim, the Republic has no official presence. Unbeknownst to the Republic however, the Imperial military has established a presence on Tatooine, to explore the old Czerka labs. The Empire has garrisoned a small force in the town of Mos Ila where industrious Jawa had restored a spaceport hoping to encourage trade, only to see their hard work taken over by Imperial troops who drove the Jawa back into the desert. This puts the Imperials only a short distance from the main community at Anchorhead. Between the two, a terrible secret sleeps in the sand. Tython 150px|right Como consecuencia de la Gran Guerra Galáctica, la Orden Jedi se trasladó a Tython después del saqueo de Coruscant. Aquí, trataron de reconstruir la orden, a pesar de los problemas ocasionados por las colonias Twi´lek cercanas y una misteriosa influencia que emanaba del propio planeta. En esta época, un grupo de merodeadores, conocidos como los Flesh Raiders, comenzaron a atacar a la población de Tython. Los habitantes nativos del planeta pidieron ayuda para combatir a los bandidos, pero la orden rechazó ayudarles. La hyperruta dejó de usarse posteriormente y terminó siendo olvidada, aunque seguía manteniéndose su existencia en los Archivos Jedi. Mil años después Belia Darzu construyó un grandioso templo que usó como cuartel para sus technobestias, en dicho templo dejó un holocrón. Posteriormente Belia Zarzul fue envenenada, aunque esto no significó la destrucción del templo, que mantuvo las technobestias a la espera de una orden por su maestra. Tyton pasó muchos años sin ser visitada por nadie, hasta que un sith llamado Hetton obtuvo las cartas de navegación de Tython, se las dio a Darth Zannah y esta a Darth Bane, quien viajó a Tython para buscar información sobre cómo crear un holocrón, basándose en el anteriormente creado por Belia Zarzul. Algunos jedi persiguieron a Darth Zannah hasta Tython y allí se enfrentaron con ella y con Darth Bane, quienes lograron matar a los jedi y evitar que el resto de la orden supiese de su existencia, sin embargo, Bane salió mal parado de la lucha y Zannah se vio obligada a llevar a su maestro a Ambria, esperando encontrar al curandero Caleb. Después de que Zannah hubiera huido de los Archivos Jedi en Coruscant, algunos Jedi la perseguieron a Tython. Cuando llegaron hasta ella se produjo lucha entre Zannah y Bane con los Jedi. Los dos Lores Sith fueron capaces de vencerlos, matando a todos los Jedi evitando así que descubrieran que los Sith seguían existiendo. Sin embargo,Bane resultó gravemente herido. Zannah partió, llevando a su maestro a Ambria con la esperanza de encontrar a un curandero. Galería de imágenes de planetas Categoría:Planetas Categoría:Star Wars: The Old Republic